


rosy cheeks, all for you

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Guns, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: "The son, from what I've heard, is that overly kind, naïve type," Jeonghan says, a sinister smile slowly making its way on his face as he speaks. "It should be easy to lure him in.""And let me guess," Seungcheol sighs, "you would be the best for that job, am I right?""He wouldn't be able to resist me," Jeonghan says, his eyes flickering towards Wonwoo. "You would trust me with that, wouldn't you?""Of course he would," Jihoon speaks up in favor of Wonwoo, still sporting that usual frown of his. "But as one of Wonwoo's personal guards, they will recognize you right away. We need someone who they don't know of."Jeonghan's smile drops, and he leans back on his chair, looking over at Wonwoo. The said man doesn't respond to his gaze, his eyes roaming the room until they settle on Junhui.Then he finally speaks up again, the corner of his lips twisting into a small smirk."I know just the right person."-After his parents' death, Wonwoo goes to extremes to keep the Jeon family name on top of South Korea's vampire hierarchy, and Mingyu as the soon-to-be head of the Kim family is without a doubt his biggest threat. Junhui gets unwillingly pulled right in the eye of the storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is it a good idea to start another chaptered fic when i already have two unfinished at the moment? probably not. will i do it anyway? yes.
> 
> i was literally about to take a nap and then this idea just struck at me, and then i had to write it instead of sleeping because wow, inspiration, that's rare nowadays.
> 
> also there's no mingyu in the first chapter but he'll be there soon hebevsbdbl

Junhui has just finished cleaning the master bathroom, his pants soaked with soap water all the way up to his knees and strands of hair sticking up on his head when there is a knock on the door. Trying to appear even just a little civilized, he stands up and straightens his back, throwing a white towel over his shoulder before calling out, "Yes?"

The door handle is pressed down and then the door opens. Junhui almost sighs in relief out loud when he sees that it's just Chan.

"Hi," the younger says with a small grin, leaning against the doorframe with his entire body. "We're holding a meeting. Wonwoo wants everyone to be there."

"A meeting?" Junhui repeats, and Chan nods. "When? Right now?"

"In five minutes or so," Chan replies, and then pulls away from the frame, rolling his shoulders back. He looks stiff - but it's no wonder since he had been assigned to tidy up the entire ballroom all by himself. "It's in the dining room. I still need to go get Seungcheol, so see you there later."

"Yeah, okay," Junhui says, smiling a little when Chan gives him a small wave before turning around and leaving the room. When the younger is gone, he sighs and grabs all the supplies, struggling to get them out of the bathroom and down the hall all the way to the cleaning closet.

Wonwoo really needs to stop calling all these emergency meetings so out of the blue, he thinks, shutting the closet door. He would preferably not look like he's just climbed out of a well with his bare hands and then fallen onto his face when he got out, right in front of everyone, especially with Jeonghan staring everyone up and down and silently-but-not-so-obliviously judging them. And being honest, Wonwoo himself does that as well, and so does Jihoon, though more discreetly.

Junhui frowns at his thoughts and hurries down the stairs to the suite he shares with Chan, deciding that he needs to at least change his pants to look even a tiny bit more presentable. He knows how Wonwoo hates it when someone is late, and he definitely doesn't want to be the last one to slide in to the room, but Chan said five minutes and Junhui is going to take every single second he has.

In the end, he also ends up changing his shirt and combs his hair, but he's still in the dining room at the same time with Seungcheol and Chan, Jeonghan and Wonwoo still nowhere in sight. The only person who seems to be waiting is Jihoon, sitting by his usual place on the right side of Wonwoo's empty seat in the head of the table. Seungcheol sits next to him, and Junhui takes his usual seat next to the older. Chan sits down across from him.

"What is this about?" Seungcheol asks Jihoon. Basically being Wonwoo's right hand and advisor has brought the latter the advantage of knowing everything earlier and with more details than the rest of them.

"You'll find out when Wonwoo comes," Jihoon grunts, leaning against the table with his elbows. Probably noticing that he's in a grumpier mood than usual, Seungcheol leaves it at that, and Junhui and Chan don't say anything either.

It takes a short time, a little under a minute, until Wonwoo walks in, taking his seat without properly greeting any of them. Jeonghan follows after him and sits down across from Jihoon. His eyes are immediately on all the rest four in the room, especially Junhui, quite visibly scowling towards him before speaking up.

"There's nothing on the table? Don't we have any blood left? At least get some wine or even water in here," he babbles, all in one breath.

Junhui sees from the corner of his eye how Chan is about to get up, but determined to save the younger from receiving any more whining, he gets up first instead and starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Great!" Jeonghan exclaims. "Better late than never, I guess, Junnie. Bring a nice glass of wine for me and Wonwoo... Cheolie and Jihoon, would you like something?"

The two mutter something in disagreement, and Junhui lets out a small sigh of relief, leaving for the kitchen quickly. The second he comes back in the dining hall, Wonwoo starts speaking.

"As you know, the honor of my family's bloodline hasn't made it untouched these past few years," he starts, glancing up at Junhui as the latter places a glass in front of him on the table and pours some wine on it, "which means that some others have decided to try their luck and take our spot."

Everyone nods silently. Junhui pours wine in Jeonghan's glass and then steps back, holding the bottle in his hands.

"That can't happen," Wonwoo continues, his voice turning sharp. Junhui tightens his grip on the bottle. "We need to put them back in their place. Especially the Kim's."

"They have been getting very bold lately," Seungcheol says in agreement, and Jihoon scoffs.

" _More_ than bold. They already think they own the entire South Korea. Have you heard how they advertise the fact that their son will be taking the lead in the family soon? It's like he's a damn prince or something."

Junhui keeps quiet. He's obviously aware of everything that's happening between the pureblood families, especially after Wonwoo's parents were killed by hunters last year since that was a shock to the whole community. However, he doesn't know things well enough to have a proper opinion on anything and he doubts that the others really even want his opinion, anyway.

Wonwoo doesn't talk after that either. There's an unreadable expression on his face, his fingers tapping the wine glass, but never taking it up to his mouth to drink from it.

"I know," Jeonghan says. "It's so stupid and arrogant."

"Have you planned anything yet?" Seungcheol asks, the question directed mainly at Jihoon, even though everyone knows that he hopes Wonwoo will answer it instead.

"Wonwoo wants to destroy them," Jihoon says without blinking an eye. "But declaring a war against them would do nothing but harm. They are the same age with Wonwoo's parents, and we don't stand a chance against them. We need to play them instead."

"Play?" Chan repeats, speaking for the first time during the entire meeting. Jihoon glances over to him and nods.

"Yes. Something we thought of was that we'd send someone over to them, kind of as a bait."

"The son, from what I've heard, is that overly kind, naïve type," Jeonghan says, a sinister smile slowly making its way on his face as he speaks. "It should be easy to lure him in."

"And let me guess," Seungcheol sighs, "you would be the best for that job, am I right?"

"He wouldn't be able to resist me," Jeonghan says, his eyes flickering towards Wonwoo. "You would trust me with that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course he would," Jihoon speaks up in favor of Wonwoo, still sporting that usual frown of his. "But as one of Wonwoo's personal guards, they will recognize you right away. We need someone who they don't know of."

Jeonghan's smile drops, and he leans back on his chair, looking over at Wonwoo. The said man doesn't respond to his gaze, his eyes roaming the room until they settle on Junhui.

And then he finally speaks up again, the corner of his lips twisting into a small smirk.

"I know _just_ the right person."

Junhui feels everyone else's eyes attach to him as well, but before he can react himself, Jeonghan is already fuming, slapping his hand at the table.

" _Junhui_? Are you out of your mind?"

"He's a servant, so no one knows him. Besides, he looks innocent enough to keep them from doubting him as well," Wonwoo says, silencing Jeonghan with his sharp voice and stern look.

Junhui stares at him, his hands almost trembling as he grips the bottle tighter, the realization of what's happening suddenly dawning on him. Wonwoo is being serious. He's seriously thinking of sending Junhui there, to his rival, to _lure him in_ , whatever that even means.

"Uh," he starts, internally grimacing at himself, "I don't think..."

"Think what?" Wonwoo asks, turning his head to look at Junhui again.

"I don't think I can do that," Junhui finishes. He sees from the corner of his eye how Jeonghan rolls his eyes, slumping back in his chair.

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

 _Why_? Junhui feels like snorting, but he holds it in, breaking the eye contact with Wonwoo. "It's an important task. I don't want to let you down."

"We can look for someone else," Jihoon says, but Wonwoo silences him by raising his hand, palm turned towards him.

"No. We don't have the time for that. Junhui will do it."

Junhui feels like sinking down inside his clothes. He knows he can't win against Wonwoo, and if he continues telling him no, he will end up just sounding like a whiny brat. He tells himself to be grateful that Wonwoo trusts him enough to give such a mission to him, and lifts his head.

"What do I have to do?"

Wonwoo looks at him for a short moment, and then nods approvingly. "Tomorrow, Seungcheol will take you close to their home - it's a little over an hour by horse. You'll need to make it look like someone attacked you and there has to be blood, so they will smell you. When they find you, tell them we attacked you."

Junhui's jaw nearly drops, and he slowly starts pondering about trying to step back one more time. "T-tomorrow?" He asks, hoping that he misheard, but Wonwoo just nods.

"Yes. Ask them for shelter, tell them anything so they will pity you and take you in. We will find a way to keep in touch with you. And remember, the son, _Mingyu_ , is your main target. You are a bait, so you need to get close to him and make him trust you."

Junhui's head is almost spinning already. He glances over at concerned looking Chan, and then back at Wonwoo, his mouth completely dry. "How do I make him trust me?"

Wonwoo gets up from his seat and steps closer to Junhui, tilting his head and actually smiling.

"That's easy, _sweetheart_ ," he says, and Junhui shudders at the petname. "You make him fall in love with you."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some tags have been added

 

 

 

 

"When will they be back?"

Mingyu tears his gaze away from the road and his parents' retreating backs, instead meeting Minghao's questioning gaze.

"I don't know," he says with a sigh, taking one last glance at the road before completely turning around. "Father said it will take them at least two weeks, maybe three. Those meetings are always so tricky."

Minghao nods, waiting for Mingyu to walk ahead before following him towards the gates of their manor. Mingyu wishes that he would just this once walk by his side instead of a few steps behind, especially now that his parents' aren't around, but it's wishful thinking. Even if they are close friends, Minghao has been raised to serve as his personal guard, devoted to that job as if he didn't know how to live otherwise.

Mingyu appreciates that, of course he does, but in the end it just makes him feel lonely.

They've just crossed the gates, Minghao staying behind to lock them, when there is a sudden change of air, the breeze bringing over a faint, fresh smell of blood. Mingyu stops, swirling around on his heels with his chin up, breathing in the scent.

"It's a vampire," Minghao says, leaving the gate half-open with his hand reaching for his belt where he keeps his knife and firearm. "None of ours. And they're close."

Mingyu nods, taking a few steps back to the gate. Minghao glances at him over his shoulder, a quiet plead to stay where he is, because they both know that even though Mingyu is good at a lot of things, fighting really isn't one of them.

Accepting that, Mingyu stops just behind the gates, holding onto the decorated iron bars as he stares into the forest on the other side of the road, the trees forming a massive wall in the dark to prevent him from seeing properly. Minghao stands in the middle of the road, his hand gripping the handle of his firearm, ready to pull it out and shoot.

Something crashes in the forest, and the scent of blood is clearer, suddenly getting closer to them in a fast speed - whoever it is in there, they are running.

"Too close," Minghao says. Mingyu watches how he takes a step back and pulls his gun from his belt, pointing it towards the noise.

"Don't shoot if they don't attack," Mingyu tells him, pressing closer against the bars to see just a little better. Minghao doesn't respond, but Mingyu knows he heard him.

It happens in a blink of an eye - one second the sound of the person running towards them is still a good thirty metres away from them, and the next someone dashes out from between the bushes, tripping over something with their body going crashing down onto the ground, just a few feet away from Minghao.

Minghao rushes backwards, almost running into the gates, while Mingyu dashes out, the two of them almost colliding into each other. Minghao stops just in front of Mingyu, holding onto his gun with two hands, ready to pull the trigger.

But the stranger doesn't attack.

They lie on the road, curled up into a ball, dark hair a total mess. They are wearing a white shirt and black pants, and both are torn, loosely hanging off their frame. Mingyu can see wounds and bruises on the glimpses of skin that the torn clothes reveal, blood staining the white dress shirt into even a further mess. They're not wearing shoes, bare feet bruised from running in the woods.

Feeling bad for the other, Mingyu tries moving closer to him, but Minghao raises his other arm, stopping him. His other hand is still holding onto the gun, directed at the stranger.

They move, suddenly, a low whimper escaping their throat as they lift their head, looking up at Minghao and Mingyu. Big, round eyes, half hidden by their mess of a hair, a small cut on their plump lower lip.

"Please don't hurt me," they whisper, grasping at their shirt with shaky hands. "I-I don't mean any harm, I just...please."

Something drops inside Mingyu's stomach, and he steps forward despite Minghao's protests, grabbing the gun from the guard's hand and unloading it.

"Mingyu," Minghao hisses, but Mingyu doesn't listen to him, only dropping the gun back into his hands before approaching the stranger. They're still down on the ground, looking up at Mingyu with their eyes widened in fear. Through the wide collar of their shirt, Mingyu can see a deeper wound on their collarbone, fresh blood still dripping out of it.

Shaking off the thought of leaning down to lick the red liquid from the tan skin, Mingyu looks away and takes off his jacket, carefully crouching down to wrap it around the stranger's smaller frame.

They're still looking up at Mingyu, but maybe a little less scared, even taking a hold of his hand as he offers it towards them to help them up from the ground.

"If you would just fucking _listen_ ," Minghao sighs, but when Mingyu turns around to look at him, he has put his gun away, and his knife isn't in his hands either. He smiles a little, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Do you really think this one would cause any harm to me?" he asks, nodding towards the wounded vampire, who's busy wrapping Mingyu's jacket tighter around themselves. Minghao frowns.

"You never know, Gyu. And what would your parents say?"

"They're not here," Mingyu says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He leaves the discussion at that, and looks at the vampire wearing his jacket instead, offering his hand towards him again. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

"Thank you," they say with a small, shaky voice, and carefully but without hesitation take Mingyu's hand and let him lead them inside the gates.

It's nice to finally have someone who actually trusts him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Are you sure it was Jeon Wonwoo?"

Junhui looks up at the taller male - Mingyu - and nods shakily, wrapping the blanket he'd been offered tighter around his body. The frown on Mingyu's face deepens and he straightens his back, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know he was like that," he says. "I've only heard good things about him."

"I heard he went crazy after his parents were killed," says the boy who introduced himself by the name Hansol just a moment ago, seated on an luxurious armchair by the fireplace. Junhui tries not to appear fazed at the fact that there are such rumors moving around about his master - after all, they're not even supposed to know he works for him.

"That must be it," another boy says, leaning against the armchair Hansol is sitting in. Junhui somehow remembers him introducing himself as Seungkwan.

"Guys, that's rude," Mingyu says, and Junhui finds himself warming up towards the other even more - which is a bad call in his case, since he knows it will just make his whole mission a whole lot harder. He feels guilty already, and kind of thinks of just leaving the place and running away to hide for when Wonwoo hears he's let him down.

But he'll try his best to proceed.

He didn't let Jeonghan beat him up to look this miserable for nothing.

" _Rude_? Look at what he did to the poor little thing!" Seungkwan exclaims, waving his hand at Junhui's direction. Junhui doesn't really know what to think of being called _a poor little thing_ , so he decides just not to react.

Mingyu sighs, and actually looks at Junhui, their eyes meeting each other's briefly. "I know," he says softly as he sits down onto the same sofa Junhui is sitting on, a few feet of thin air in between them. "You - Junhui, was it?" Junhui nods, and he proceeds. "You said you have nowhere to go. Where is your family?"

Junhui blinks, thinking fast, deciding then to just go with the story that's at least closest to the truth. "I always just lived with my mother," he says quietly, looking down at his lap. "She was killed, a few years ago. I haven't really had a home after that, I guess."

When he looks back up, Mingyu is leaning against the sofa's backrest with his elbow, his body turned so he's properly facing Junhui. His eyes soften when he meets Junhui's gaze, looking awfully kind for a feared, pureblood vampire. Junhui can't really remember the last time he thought Wonwoo looked kind. "That's awful," Mingyu says. "I'm sorry, about your mother."

Junhui swallows and nods, looking away from him once again. Why does Mingyu have to be like that? It would be so much easier for Junhui to go on with the plan if the other just was a complete asshole.

The door to the large room is opened, and the guard from earlier walks inside, followed by three other vampires. Junhui's mind automatically goes to the scene outside, the guard pointing the gun at him as he lay down on the ground. He bites his lower lip nervously and tightens his hold on the blanket. He sees from the corner of his eye how Mingyu gets up from the sofa.

"So, now that everyone is here," the pureblood starts, looking over at the four new people who just entered the room and motioning towards Junhui with his hands. "Everyone, this is Junhui. Minghao, you already met him. Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jisoo," he lists out, pointing at each male with his hand, Junhui looking carefully from underneath his bangs, "I wanted to introduce everyone because, if he just wants to, I'm letting Junhui stay here, at least until my parents return."

"You are _what_ ," Minghao says, obviously displeased, but Mingyu brushes him off, turning around to properly face Junhui again.

"My parents will be gone for a few weeks," he explains. "They just left tonight. Do you want to stay, at least until then? I will have a talk with them of keeping you here afterwards too, when they come back."

Junhui stares back at him, pawing at his blanket with his fists. This is good for the mission - he doesn't have to do anything extra to try and stay here. And if he's lucky, he might be able to make Mingyu fall for him before his parents return, since without them it will be a lot easier from Wonwoo to proceed with his plans from there. But he can't get so greedy that someone will see through him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother, Junhui," Mingyu says, stepping closer to Junhui and crouching down in front of him, looking up at him from the floor as if Junhui was a child. "I wouldn't have asked for you to stay if I wasn't sure."

Junhui bites his lip again and glances around at everyone else in the room before nodding slowly. "I'll stay," he whispers. "Thank you."

Mingyu breaks into a charming, genuine smile, gently patting Junhui's knee. "You don't need to thank me. Jisoo, could you please bring him to his new room? The one next to yours. Thank you."

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You guys all have your own rooms?" Junhui dares to ask at one point as Jisoo leads him towards the rooms through the long hallways, also pointing out the dining room and kitchen along with some other important places along the way.

"Of course," Jisoo says with a small laugh, glancing at Junhui questionably. "I mean, the house has fourteen bedrooms alltogether. _Ma'am_ Kim says they would go to waste if half of us just squeezed together into one room."

"I see," Junhui says, glancing around the hallway absentmindedly. Wonwoo's manor has thirteen bedrooms, but Junhui still shares a room with Chan, and Seungcheol with Jeonghan. Jihoon and Wonwoo are the only ones with their own rooms.

Not that Junhui is complaining for sharing a room with Chan. He actually kind of misses the younger boy already - they are like brothers, though not related by blood.

"Here we go," Jisoo says then, stopping so suddenly Junhui almost trips over his own feet as he tries not to crash onto the elder. Jisoo glances at him over his shoulder with an amused smile before reaching over to open the nearby door. "Your room is right here."

Junhui nods at him and takes slow steps inside the room, looking around in awe.

The room is almost twice as big as the one he shares with Chan, a chandelier lighting up the room from the high ceiling. The bed is seated in the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall, with transparent, silky curtaints surrounding it. And the bed is big too; it would probably easily fit three people in it. The cushions look soft and inviting.

Junhui sucks in a deep breath, turning around to look at Jisoo. "Are you sure this is the right room?"

Jisoo smiles, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah. It's pretty, right? I'm sure Mingyu will even let you decorate it later."

"I probably won't even dare to touch anything," Junhui says, turning around again to marvel at the enormous room. Jisoo laughs behind him.

"Take your time. I promised to help Hansol with something, so I need to go. You will find your way back, right?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Great. I'll see you around," Jisoo says, and Junhui nods, too focused to stare at the luxurious design of the small fireplace to properly respond. He listens as Jisoo's footsteps slowly falter into nothing, and then finally moves further into the room, stopping right by the bed. He carefully moves the curtains to the side and leans down, sliding his hands across the soft duvet before letting his entire body fall into the cushions. He's glad they had let him change into new, clean clothes so he wasn't smearing the bed with dust and blood.

At that moment, he's faced with guilt again, the heavy feeling clawing at his insides. They're so good to him, especially Mingyu, completely oblivious to the fact that he's going to - play with them and betray them.

 _It's not too late, though_ , a thought slips into his mind. He could go tell Mingyu everything and just pray that the other would be kind enough to forgive him - which, when Junhui thinks about it, is pretty much possible - and maybe even let him stay there, and Junhui wouldn't need to hurt him and go back to Wonwoo.

That causes another wave of guilt, but for different reasons - what about Chan? And just _how_ unloyal is he, even? Wonwoo is his master, the one who saved him from the vampires who killed his mother. He had almost _died_ , but he didn't, all because Wonwoo had cared enough for a human like him to take him to his home and give him a new life despite his parents heavily  
disagreeing.

Junhui closes his eyes, turning his head to the side to breathe in the scent of the clean sheets. Wonwoo had been so kind, back then - Junhui still clearly remembers when he first woke up in his new form, scared, confused, _hungry_ \- Wonwoo's frame above him, a hand gripping his hair to pull him up to his neck, and a command; _Drink_.

_Meeting Chan for the first time, the younger looking at him warily before saying, "Wonwoo never lets anyone drink his blood."_

_Wonwoo's father frowning at his son as Junhui stands beside him. "You always stay away from humans yet you turned him. Why is he different, Wonwoo?"_

_Wonwoo pulling him against himself, far away in a corner where no one can see, gentle hands holding him still and lips brushing at his jaw -_

Footsteps.

Junhui awakes from his daze, sitting up on the bed in embarrassment as he rubs his heated cheeks with his hands, taking in a deep breath to pull himself together. _He did not just think of it._

"Enjoying yourself?"

Junhui nearly jumps, haven already forgotten the reason he woke up from his thoughts in first place. He looks at the doorway and meets eyes with Minghao.

His thoughts go to that gun again, and he blinks without responding, glancing at the belt on the other's hips. The firearm is still there, along with something that looks like the handle of a knife. Junhui knows that neither of those can actually _kill_ him, but he's not ready to see what kind of a damage they can do on his body.

"Look," the guard starts, smirking lazily when Junhui looks up at him. "That innocence act may work on others, including Mingyu, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Junhui almost chokes on his own saliva, trying his best to keep a straight face as they stare at each other. "I...don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Minghao says, and Junhui actually flinches at the bite in his voice. _Has he really figured it out? Maybe not the whole plan, but something? Why would he doubt Junhui otherwise?_ "Just know that if you try anything, you will have me as your worst enemy. And trust me," he stops momentarily, pulling his gun from its pocket and pressing it against his own head with a smile, "You don't want me as your enemy, pretty boy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, i updated two!! fics in one day. and it's still junhui's birthday in here too :')
> 
> anyway, this chapter included some backstory as well, and just to be clear, yes, junhui was born a human but got turned into a vampire by wonwoo. also, i'll probably be switching the pov a lot in this fic.


End file.
